


Million Miles away

by FriendlyBully64 (TheFriendlyBully438)



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Mass Effect 3, Original Character Death(s), Other, Tumblr Prompt, this is set during the third game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFriendlyBully438/pseuds/FriendlyBully64
Summary: The war takes it's toll on everyone, loved ones are lost every day because of this blasted war. Unfortunately for Shepard, she faces this everyday and it doesn't get any easier as time goes on.  Especially when she has to deliver devastating news she wishes she doesn't have to deliver
Relationships: Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni
Kudos: 6





	Million Miles away

**Author's Note:**

> Ayye. So. I've had an account here for a long time, however, I've never really posted anything on here. So, this is my first fic on here and I'm not really sure what I'm doing, tbh. This is from a prompt I saw on tumblr and I wanted to try writing it out, flex my writing skills. I haven't written anything in quite awhile, so if you guys have any comments or constructive criticism, I'll gladly take them. Figured I'd give it a go and post it. Also, I Apologize if this looks weird. I'm posting this from my phone, as I'm bored working my overnights. Lol. If It looks weird, I'll go back and fix it

The war was long and costly, thousands, upon thousands of people were dying every day by the hands of the reapers. She was at her usual spot in the presidium looking out over the lakes and the various restaurants. Most of the restaurants were still busy with life, as the war hasn’t reached the citadel, yet. She was on a call, trying to get a hold of her bondmate. She hadn’t heard from Alex in a little over two weeks, which wasn’t unusual. Alex was serving as a field medic in the alliance and has been on active duty since the reapers had invaded Earth. With communications to Earth spotty at best, especially if she were deployed in an active war zone, it was not unusual to go this long without hearing from her bondmate. Even knowing that the connections to Earth were spotty and unreliable, that did nothing to stop the knots in her chest from growing. Getting nowhere, she gave up and resolved to try again at a later time

After deciding to give up on calling Alex, she had decided to go to one of the local restaurants in the area, hoping that if she ate something, it would help with the knot of anxiety growing in her chest. She had just placed her order for food and was quietly sipping on her drink when she heard footsteps approaching, messing with her omni tool. The knot in her stomach tightened when she looked up and saw Commander Shepard herself, with her bondmate, Liara T'soni, following close behind. They stopped a couple steps in front of her, a sorrowful expression on both their faces. Irrisa stood up once they stopped in front of her. Shepard looked down and took in a deep, shaky breath before locking eyes with her, “Irrisa T’vani?” She asked. Irrisa could feel her heart drop into her stomach, her throat constricting painfully. She finally gave a slight nod of her head and then Shepard continued, “I’m sorry to inform you, your bondmate was killed in action today. My team had responded to a distress signal from the base she was stationed at. She had stayed behind to help evacuate the hospital. By the time we had gotten there, there weren’t many survivors left. Your bondmate was among those who did not make it. I wanted to return these to you.” In Shepard's hands were her bandmates omni tool in her left hand and in her right hand was her dog tags, wedding band and bonding bracelet. With shaky hands she took her bondmates belongings, she could feel the tears welling in her eyes before falling and leaving hot trails down her face. 

Shepard put a gentle hand onto her shoulder, “I’m sorry for your loss and I’m sorry I did not make it there sooner to help her. I’ll make arrangements to bring her home.” Irrisa tried to respond, to say thank you, to say something, anything, but nothing came out. Instead, she let out a strangled sob and shook her head in acknowledgement. Her tears falling faster now and she turned away as her grief consumed her, her body shaking as she let out gut wrenching sobs. Unable to stand any longer, Irrisa eased herself down on one of the restaurant's chairs. Shepard gave her a tight, sad smile and gave her a light squeeze on her shoulder before turning away, her bondmate, not having anything to say, following with. They could both hear the agonizing sobs of the newly widowed asari as they walked away, their own chests constricting painfully as they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking around and reading it. If ya'll have any comments or constructive criticism, let me know. I love feedback. :)


End file.
